The Newbie
by fozrulz
Summary: It's time for NCIS to add a new member to the team.


THE NEWBIE - CHAPTER 1

**Note: I know I promised to finish my Highlander fic, but this muse is driving me crazy. This is my first foray into the land of NCIS. Happy reading and please review.**

Tim McGee was really happy when the FBI lent the team their forensic accountant. He wished that they could have a forensic accountant on their team. Maybe if he asked. It sure would free him up to be out in the field more. He was great at getting information from the computer, but he really hated tracking all that financial data through accounts and back and forth. He just needed to get the nerve up to ask Gibbs.

Gibbs walked into the bull pen, a cup of coffee in his hand and a bunch of files in the other hand. He looked annoyed. If there's anything Gibbs hated, it was paperwork and personnel files. Tim noted his boss' demeanor, but was ready to take the plunge.

"Uh, Boss?' he asked Gibbs.

"Yeah McGee, what is it?"

"You know it was really nice when the FBI lent us their forensic accountant. I mean they have all the experience in tracing and it would benefit the team and I…."

"McGee, you got something to say, just say it."

"Boss, I was wondering if we could have a forensic accountant for our team." Tim said in a rush and then held his breath.

Gibbs raised one eyebrow, he threw the files he had on Tim's desk, "Find me a good one." he said as he took a sip of coffee and sat down at his desk.

Tim stuttered in surprise, "Boss?"

"Find me a forensic accountant McGee. I could use you more in the field more. Those files are applications for the position." Gibbs said as he turned on his computer. It wasn't booting up. "Damn computer," he muttered.

Tim was in shock.

Gibbs hit the computer on the side as he looked at McGee. "I'm always one step ahead of you McGee." he smirked. "But before you do that, fix this whatchamajig and get this damn computer on."

Tim grinned, his boss really hated anything electronic. "On it boss!" he said.

Gibbs left the bullpen and headed down to autopsy to check on a case Ducky was working on. He disappeared into the elevator.

Tim looked at the computer. The light wasn't even on. Gibbs must have kicked the extension cord out of the socket again. Tim sighed as he crawled under the desk to plug the extension cord back in. He got Gibbs' computer up and running and returned to his desk.

Tony looked over at Tim. "Heh McGeek, what did our fearless leader give you to do?"

"We are going to hire a forensic accountant. He gave me the applications to look over." Tim said waving at the files on his desk. Tim sat down to review the files. There were 10 applications. Jeez, no wonder Gibbs hated this so much. It was like compiling a profile. Heh, that was it, maybe he could get Ducky to help him compile profiles of all these. With that thought, he gathered up his files and hurried down to autopsy.

The elevator opened to Gibbs. He startled Tim. "What are you doing, McGee?" asked Gibbs.

"Research, boss." answered Tim.

Gibbs just nodded his head and headed into the elevator.

Ducky looked curiously at Tim as he walked into the autopsy room.

"Did you need something, Timothy?"

"Yes sir. Ducky, Gibbs ask me to go through these files and find a good forensic accountant for our team."

"Oh, that's a marvelous idea Timothy. Don't you usually track the financial data?"

"Yes Ducky. But, this would free me up to be in the field more, do more analysis with Abby. I think it's great!" enthused Tim.

"How can I help you?" asked Ducky curiously, still not quite sure what Tim wanted him to do.

"Well, I well, I was wondering if you could create a profile of each of these files. You know, our team, is um, well, you know, with Gibbs, and …." Tim sputtered.

"Our team is unique. Is that what your trying to say?" asked Ducky chuckling.

Tim breathed a sigh of relief. Ducky really did understand this team. "Well, yes, you know the last time we were interviewing for a new team member before Ziva came back?"

"Yes, I believe Jethro, was a bit abrasive." Ducky smiled. Gibbs had scared everyone off. He was not an easy man to work for. Coupled with the fact that he wanted his "daughter" back didn't help matters. The team had such a good relationship.

"I think that's putting it mildly Ducky, at least two of the candidates ran crying from the interview room." Tim grimaced.

Ducky just smiled, Jethro certainly could be intimidating. "I'll be happy to help you. Let me have the files and I'll work up what I can." said Ducky holding his hand out for the files.

Tim smiled, "Thanks, Ducky. I really appreciate it." Tim turned toward the door to head out. He was going to stop by the lab to check on Abby. He never missed his chance to check on her. She still held his heart in her hand, but neither one would admit it.

"Timothy?" called Ducky as Tim headed out.

"Sir?" asked Tim. Tim knew he didn't really need to "sir" Ducky. It was just beat into his head from a very young age, all older adults should be addressed that way. Plus Ducky deserved the upmost respect. The only one that Tim didn't "sir" on a regular basis was Gibbs. It still slipped out sometimes, which always got him an annoyed look from Gibbs, unless of course he was in trouble for something and then he was "yes sirring" and "no sirring" like nobody's business.

"Tell Abby I'm waiting on the analysis of those tissue samples from the Framer case." Ducky said smiling to himself. He knew Tim would head over to see Abby.

Tim flushed. How did Ducky know he was going to see Abby. "Uh, yes sir." Tim said as he hurried into the elevator.

Meanwhile, one Lillian Jane Parker was contemplating life a few miles away at Waverly University. She was mulling over job prospects. She actually had a bachelor's degree in accounting and one in forensic science. She also had her masters in accounting. She was going over all her applications, when her friend Sarah walked up.

"Heh Lily, what's up?" asked Sarah.

Lily looked up and smiled at Sarah. Sarah McGee was her best friend. They had been best friends since the 7th grade, when both of their fathers got stationed in the DC area. "Heh Sarah, I'm just looking at my job applications and hoping someone will call soon."

"Oh someone will call soon, don't worry." Sarah encouraged.

"I hope so. My dad is fit to be tied." said Lily.

Sarah knew Lily's dad Admiral Lawrence Parker. Biggest pain in the ass that ever lived. He was all over Lily all the time. Lily was the youngest of 5, the only girl and his biggest disappointment. All her brothers had followed him into the Navy, but Lily chose to be an accountant. He couldn't imagine why she wouldn't go into the Navy and become a Navy officer, it was a family tradition. Sarah sighed sympathetically. "What's his problem now?" she asked.

"Oh you know, if I'm having such a problem getting a job, then I should go into the Navy." Lily sighed dramatically.

"I thought you had 4 offers from major accounting firms all ready?" Sarah asked, slightly confused.

"Oh I do, but that's not really what I want to do. I really want to do forensic accounting. It's so much more interesting." Lily said.

"What applications are still out?" asked Sarah.

"Oh, I applied to NCIS, FBI and the CIA. You know they use forensic accountants for all types of stuff. So, I'm holding out hoping one of these agencies will contact me."

"NCIS? Lily, you idiot. Timmy works for NCIS. I'm sure he could get in for at least an interview." Sarah said enthusiastically.

Lily laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. "I know, I know. But Sarah, I want to do this on my own. Not because I know someone, not because my dad is an Admiral, not because I'm Mark, Craig, Mike or John's little sister."

"Oh come on." Sarah scoffed. "It's all about who you know."

"No, no Sarah. I mean it. Promise me you won't tell Tim." Lily pleaded. She gave her friend a hard stare.

Sarah sighed, "Ok, but if you change your mind, let me know."

"Ok. Heh want to go grab a Starbuck's?" asked Lily standing up.

"When did you start drinking coffee?" asked Sarah.

"I want tea silly, I don't drink coffee." laughed Lily as they headed for the campus Starbucks.

Back in autopsy, the day was slow and Ducky had plenty of time to look at the applications. He started reviewing each and every one. He finally narrowed it down to three. Lillian Jane Parker, Naomi Reed and Victor Sanchez. He wasn't sure about Lillian, she was awfully young, only 22 and graduating from college with her Masters. He reviewed her file again.

Lillian Jane Parker, 22 years old. She had a double degree and a Masters. That was quite an accomplishment for such a young lady. She had written her Master's thesis on forensic accounting. She had sent her thesis on a CD. Ducky found it quite interesting reading. She detailed methods of tracing funds to foreign unnumbered bank accounts. It was really impressive that someone so young could have so much insight. His only concern was that she was a bit young and Gibbs could be very intimidating to older applicants, much less one so young. He looked at her family history, she had 4 older brothers and her father was an Admiral in the Navy. He thought that maybe this young lady had moxy, after all she had to survive in a family of 4 older brothers, she was five years younger than the youngest brother. She would be his number one applicant.

He called Tim.

"Heh Ducky." answered Tim.

"Timothy, I've compiled profiles of your candidates and I've narrowed it down to three."

"Great Ducky, you're the best. Can you just send the files over to personnel. I'll call and make sure they are going to set up interviews."

"I would be happy to my boy." said Ducky as he hung up the phone.

**Next up: The Interview**


End file.
